


A Handful of Harry

by abstractconcept



Series: The Epic of Porn [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Spanking, Teacher/Student, snarody, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: In a yummily cliché move on my part, Severus is able to get his hands on the thing he’s always wanted—Harry’s tail. And he gets to turn Harry over his knee and thwap him one for every time he’s annoyed the man. Pity for him that Harry enjoys this so much. But that’s okay, because Harry’s kink will be fun for Severus, too…





	A Handful of Harry

_ … Harry took it only a little reluctantly. “Yes,” he whispered. Snape pulled him closer, and Harry shivered when that long, lean body was flush against his own. He felt fingers weaving through the tendrils of his hair, and relaxed fractionally. Snape could be a real bastard, but perhaps he’d be all right about this... _

“I promise you’ll enjoy it,” that deep, dark, amused voice announced quietly. “And if you find yourself uncomfortable, we can always revert to something more…”

“Vanilla?” Harry suggested, feeling much better about things. After all, he had never actually _had_ sex with a man before—not that he was going to tell _Snape_ that—and he felt, on the whole, that a good old-fashioned shagging would be good enough for him. 

“I was going to say, ‘traditional,’ but you may call it what you like.” He slid a hand under Harry’s chin and tilted the youth’s head up.

Harry swallowed. Snape was only wearing a loose evening robe, which he hadn’t done up very well when he came to answer his door, and the man’s warm prick was escaping the robe, brushing lightly against Harry’s stomach. This was making it very difficult for Harry to think. He couldn’t help but squirm a little, rubbing his body against that hot, silky flesh. He was so absorbed in the sensation that he barely heard the resulting moan from Severus.

“God _Almighty_ ,” the Potions Master murmured with heartfelt longing. “Do you have any inkling of what you are _doing_ to me?” He began pushing back against Harry’s flesh, letting his body fall into the tempo of a needy grind. His voice became low and husky when Harry nudged back, the student’s own erection brushing against Severus’s thigh. “I swear, you are _much_ more dangerous than the Dark Lord; I have never met anyone more infuriating nor seductive in all my _life._ ”

The Potions Master’s fingers slid down to tickle the nape of Harry’s neck, and Harry let his head rest against the man’s chest, which rose and fell with every shallow breath. He whimpered when Snape pushed his thigh between Harry’s legs, nudging them apart a little. “ _I’m_ dangerous?” Harry panted heavily. “ _I’m_ infuriating? _I’m_ seductive? You’ve got to be joking. You’re—the one—who started—all thissss….” As Snape rocked against the youth, Harry found himself losing concentration, trailing off with a hiss.

Snape chuckled; a lovely rumble which sent amazing vibrations through Harry’s cock. “You think this is _my_ fault? You were the one standing in my classroom this morning, dripping wet, licking your lips, groaning ‘I _need,_ ’ and all but _begging_ to be fucked.” He bent his head to gain access to Harry’s neck, where he bit down gently.

Harry gasped. “I _wasn’t_. Not exactly. Not at first! I just wanted water…but you had to go—go and—you said—those words!” His breath was coming harshly now, and he dug his fingers into Snape’s shoulder. “God, the things you _said_ …” Snape licked a trail up to Harry’s ear, where he sucked the lobe into his mouth, and Harry’s eyes fell shut, one hand rubbing eager circles on the man’s chest. “After what you said—After—that voice—Godyesagain— _Anyone_ would have been begging to be fucked after that!”

Snape merely tugged him forward, manoeuvring him past the students’ desks, pulling him towards the front of the room. “Let’s just see how long, exactly, it takes to get you to beg this evening, shall we?” He slid around his own desk and into his chair, pulling Harry into his lap. 

Harry was quite pleased to follow, and found that sitting across the man’s thighs raised him up enough that he could kiss Severus without getting quite so much a kink in his neck. He’d grown quite a bit since first year, but the man was damned tall. Fisting one hand in Severus’s hair, Harry slipped the other under the man’s robe, running his fingers over every inch of skin he could reach. 

Severus, in the meanwhile, occupied himself engaging Harry’s tongue in a delicate dance, leading it into his own mouth and allowing the youth to explore a while, then forcing it back between Harry’s lips. Once he’d followed there, he flicked the tip of his tongue gently against Harry’s again and again, before plundering the sweet cavern. The muffled moans the boy gave in return were most gratifying. 

Eventually, the Potions Master pulled away, leaving his student gasping for air. Leaning back, Snape allowed himself a moment to savour the sight of the wet, reddened lips, and the dark lashes that adorned the half-lowered lids of the young man’s eyes. “Do you know,” he purred silkily, “How often I wished to find a way to still your aggravating tongue? Had I known that all I needed to do was suck on it, I’m nearly certain I’d have done it long ago.”

Harry’s head fell back as he groaned, exposing the column of his throat. The combination of Snape’s voice and the various words he enjoyed using could probably push Harry to orgasm without the man _touching_ him. “ _That’s_ why this is all your fault,” he couldn’t help but point out. 

Snape stared at the smooth skin before him before lifting a hand to skim his fingers up and down that lovely neck. “I disagree. _You_ were the one who started this, and you did so with the same infuriatingly mouth-watering actions that you’re exhibiting now. I, Mister Potter, was not the one who stayed after class, skin glistening with what _should_ have been—if the Gods had any mercy—a powerful lust potion, moaning, ‘I need, I need, I _need_ ¸’ stripping my robe off and dropping it to the floor, and licking my lips as though—as though—Holy God…those _lips…_ that _tongue…_ ” Severus trailed off as Harry leaned forward, and began licking from the man’s collarbone down his chest.

Harry pulled back with a smirk. “ _None_ of that was my fault,” he contended. “And _you_ should have been watching Neville more closely in any case. You’re the one that let things get out of hand.” He flicked his tongue impishly across the man’s thin lips.

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Are you _contradicting_ me? Why Mister Potter, I do believe you need to be _disciplined._ ”

Harry shuddered deliciously. God, how did a punishment from Snape get flipped from a nightmare to a wet dream in the course of one day? Well…perhaps it hadn’t just happened today, exactly. After all, he _had_ noticed the earthy sensuality of the man’s whiskey timbre before…and the way he whirled around and went storming through the halls with those long, _long_ strides…and how his flashing eyes so often caught Harry’s own and dared him to look away…Harry frowned as Snape pushed him off his lap.

The man was doing it again, his charcoal eyes burning as they travelled over Harry’s youthful flesh. One brow rose impatiently. “Bend over, Mister Potter,” he ordered smoothly.

Harry gulped. “Over—over your desk?”

“No,” Snape replied, putting a hand on the back of Harry’s neck and pushing the young man down, across his lap. As he kept one hand on Harry’s neck, the professor glided the other down the youth’s back, goose bumps rising on the exposed skin as fingertips lightly brushed the boy’s spine. The hand paused for a moment at the small of Harry’s back before continuing to the base of his spine, then riding the swell of his arse out and down to the top of his thigh. 

Harry gave a shuddering sigh of pleasure. These were not the hands of a fumbling teenage boy. _These_ were the hands of a magician. These were the talented fingers of a Potions Master, who always knew how much, and where, and what would happen as a result. These were, in short, the hands of a man who knew what he was doing. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Mister Potter?” Snape’s smug voice caressed his ears. 

“Ummmm…” was all Harry could respond, as that hand began massaging his arse, and he felt the warmth of the Potions Master’s erection brushing his ribs.

Suddenly, the man’s hand jerked back, and connected with his rear again with a soft _thwack_. Harry jumped a little, shooting Snape a look over his shoulder. It hadn’t particularly _hurt_ , but he had been unprepared. 

Snape merely lifted his lip a little; in a smile or a sneer, Harry couldn’t tell. “Selfish wretch that you are,” he said with contempt. “This is _my_ kink, and _you_ —” another, slightly harder smack to Harry’s ass, “—are here—” once again, the blow aimed a bit lower this time, touching the very top of his thighs but still connecting with both cheeks, “—to satisfy _me_.” He cupped the boy’s cheek gently before giving it another smack, and was pleased when Potter squirmed a bit, his still-present hardness pressing against the top of Severus’s leg.

Harry’s breathing was coming hot and heavy. He couldn’t believe it. This actually felt _good_. He’d expected it to hurt when Snape hit him—and had expected Snape to take full advantage of the opportunity and really lay them on—but instead of the searing pain he’d imagined, what he was getting was more like…an overload of sensation. And it was not as unpleasant as he’d been led to believe. “You know, fun as this is, maybe we should move it to the bedroom…Severus?”

Snape answered with a rather heavier hand than before, but did not respond to the suggestion. He had his own plans. “Shall I name your transgressions as I go, Mister Potter?” Severus asked aloud, more or less rhetorically. “One: for all the times you’ve talked back to me,” he said, bringing his hand down roughly. Was it just Severus, or was the squeak Harry gave not entirely discontented? “Two: for all the times you’ve run head long into trouble, forcing me to go in after you.” Again came the slap of palm to bottom, and again a small noise from the youth. “Three: for every potions ingredient you ever pilfered from me, or ever was stolen at your behest or to your benefit.” The hand rose, but paused in mid-air. “And don’t you _dare_ deny it; I _know_ things have gone missing and that you used them” The hand came swiftly down, striking the firm backside. “Four: for walking about, being such a delicious thing, and every time you’ve licked, bit, or chewed upon your already overly-tempting lips within my presence.” He gave the boy another lick. “Five: for looking up at me with seeming perfect innocence even after showing off that trim, athletic frame and doing your best to make your professor as randy as humanly possible.”

Harry answered that spank with a muffled chuckle. “I suppose I might be guilty of _that,_ at least,” he acknowledged cheekily. Snape smacked him again, and added a pinch to Harry’s rear for good measure, producing a yelp.

Harry tried to look at the man over his shoulder, scowling at the abuse. Severus’s eyes narrowed, and he gave Harry a long, smouldering look before slapping his ass again. “You aren’t _complaining_ , are you, Mister Potter? You oughtn’t; we both know damn well you’ve been asking for this since the first day you set foot in this school. All your life,” he hit Harry again, “You’ve been waiting for someone to _take you in hand_.”

Wriggling, Harry tried to turn on his side a little, yearning to feel the Potions Master’s prick against his own. Snape’s hand paused a moment in between smacks, then rubbed the youth’s ass greedily before creeping up to snake its way under the soft fabric of Harry’s pyjamas. Harry gripped Severus’s leg tightly, fighting a sudden rush from his libido. He could feel his cock pulsing, _throbbing_ with need, and he rubbed himself more roughly against the man’s lap.

Snape ran a tongue over his teeth. It was exhilarating that Potter was so responsive. The writhing and moaning going on in Severus’s own lap was driving him to distraction. Closing his eyes, he stroked the supple, heated skin of the youth’s arse. “I think we’ve done for clothing for the evening, Potter. You’re terribly overdressed to be visiting my lap.” So saying, he tugged the pyjama bottoms down, pausing as Harry pulled them loose from where they’d caught on the young man’s straining prick, then guiding them softly past slender hips. “Perfect,” he said huskily, eyeing the flawless skin, shades of cream and peach and flushed rose where Snape’s own hand had struck it. 

Harry trembled softly as the man blew lightly over the area that was flushed pink. “Good Christ,” Harry moaned loudly. “Can’t we take this into the bedroom, yet?” Ignoring this, Severus continued squeezing and skimming over the satin globes. He ran one finger along the crevice of Harry’s arse, and the boy pushed back against him. With a wicked smile, he carefully pushed one of Harry’s legs out, then leisurely slipped a hand down to fondly the youth’s balls. “Oh. God.” Harry’s shoulders heaved as he panted and clutched for purchase at Severus’s leg. “Please, Severus, please. God, bed, please, now, Severus!”

“Now?” Snape responded with an air of surprise.

“Yes, _now_! You fucker, _please_!” Harry nearly wailed with need as the man continued to grope him.

Chuckling softly, the man eased an arm under Harry’s chest and helped lever him to his feet. “You had only to ask,” he remarked in a cool voice.

Harry gave him a dirty look. “You made me beg,” he accused the man.

“You _loved_ it,” Severus told him, his voice dropping until it was rich and warm and filled with honey and the promise of sexual pleasure. “You love whatever I do to you, and you love giving up control to me. You loved being spread across my lap like a feast, and you loved it even better that I drank in the sight of you as though you were fine wine. You enjoyed every single strike, Mister Potter, and what’s more, you _revelled_ in the fact that I was the one giving them to you.”

Harry gulped a couple of times. He ran an ardent tongue over his teeth. “Fuck _yes_ I bloody well did,” he blurted out, flustered. “Although, you know something? I think I get off as much on your words as I do your actions. I mean, the spanking was _fun_ , but hearing you talk about it that way… _that’s_ sexy. I love it when you start saying raunchy things in that golden voice.”

“Silver voice, Potter,” Snape corrected, although he _was_ preening a bit. “Gold is a Gryffindor colour, and has no place in my mouth.” He smiled. “Our Golden _boy_ , however, may just claim a home there.” To his unexpected delight, a faint blush rose in Potter’s cheeks.

“Can we leave the newspapers’ epithets out of the bedroom?” he asked wryly. “I’d like to shrug off my fame for the evening, if you don’t mind.”

Snape stepped back so he could take in the youth’s body, and ran his eyes down the lithe physique, inch by luscious inch. The blush travelled downward as well, creeping along Harry’s throat and spreading over the lean muscles of his chest. “I don’t know, Potter. I rather relish the thought of taking you and making you the Boy Who Sucked Cock. It might be enjoyable to make certain headlines with you. Perhaps, should you be talented enough, you might earn the title of the Boy Who Gave Wonderful Head. _Severus Snape, Potions Master and Spy Extraordinaire, regularly fucks the sweet young mouth of the hero of the Wizarding world…article continues on page two._ ” He continued with his once-over across the young man’s body, and looked up to see lidded eyes under thick lashes and a tousled head of hair.

“Forget the bedroom; where the hell do I get the caramel?” Harry rasped hungrily. 

Snape smirked.


End file.
